Sentimientos
by luzmela1
Summary: Los sentimientos pueden aflorar en la intimidad durante la noche del festival en que estalla la tormenta provocada por los Illuminati. (Referencias al capítulo 47 del manga)


Este one-shoot se desarrolla durante el capítulo 47 del manga, durante el festival.

Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para **SuperiorDimwit**.

Grattis på födelsedagen!

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **Sentimientos**

Izumo admiraba las manos de Paku.

Los pulgares que se doblaban con gracia, los índices esbeltos, los medianos dominando con orgullo a sus hermanos, los anulares mimados con anillos a veces, ¿y los meñiques? Delicados como toda Paku.

Las muñecas eran pequeñas pero fuertes y los dorsos suaves como el pelaje de un gato persa.

Nunca podría confesarle que cuando le ayudaba con la manicura, notaba como la respiración se atenuaba llevaba por una sensación de entrega absoluta ante aquellas adoradas manos.

-¿Entonces de verdad vas a ayudar a Rin?

Aquella pregunta indiscreta con risa apenas contenida, sacó bruscamente a Izumo de su concentrada dedicación con el pincel de laca nacarada y una mancha burda estropeó la blanca piel alrededor de la uña del pulgar izquierdo.

-Estate callada –le ordenó Izumo malhumorada por fallar mientras con un pequeño algodón retiraba el exceso de pintura.

Paku soltó una risita.

-Venga, Izumo, no te enfades, si están quedando perfectas.

-No lo estarás si sigues cotorreando.

-No seas una vieja gruñona y dime que te vas a poner para el puesto.

-Aún no tengo claro que vaya a ir.

-Sí que irás –hizo una pausa antes de añadir con retintín- estará Rin y él te ha pedido que le ayudes.

-¿Y qué pasa si es Rin?

Otra risita.

-¡Estate quieta o si no acabaré nunca y llegarás tarde!

Gracias al cielo, Paku se mantuvo callada.

Mientras seguía con su tarea Izumo recordaba como Rin le había pedido de rodillas que le ayudase en su estúpido puesto porque si no perdería la financiación de Mephisto. ¡Rin era un imbécil! ¿Cómo pretendía convertirla a ella en una camarera?

Tenía que olvidarse de esa propuesta sin sentido.

Borró de su mente todo lo que pudiera desconcentrarla.

-¡Ya está! –exclamó triunfal cuando acabó de repasar la última uña.

-Muchas gracias, nunca llevaría las uñas así sino fuera por ti –Paku movía los dedos admirando la obra de su amiga.

Las palabras se asomaron apenas un instante en la garganta de Izumo. Nunca las dejaría hablar. ¿Cómo podría jamás decir en voz alta que ella solo podía mimar con tanto cuidado los dedos de su Paku?

-Ahora dime de una vez, ¿te gusta Rin?

A Izumo se le escapó un grito.

-¿Estás loca? ¿A qué viene eso?

-A que estás dudando si ayudarle o no. En caso de ser otro te hubieras negado en redondo.

Otra risita de Paku. ¡Cómo dolía!

-¿Por qué no reconoces que te gusta? Por las noches siempre vienes diciendo, "Rin ha hecho esto en clase, Rin tiene un punto"

Izumo notó como las mejillas le ardían.

-Que me caiga bien no quiere decir nada más.

-Así que te cae bien.

-¡Basta! ¡No sigas por ahí! Además, ¿no estabas intentando que tu nueva amiguita Shiemi se decidiese por alguno de los dos hermanos Okumura?

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿De Shiemi? No sé qué veis todos en esa sosa.

-Shiemi es un encanto.

-Toda para ti.

Si Paku volvía a hablar de Shiemi, Izumo gritaría.

Aquella rubia tan dulce, tan ñoña, podía robarle lo más precioso para Izumo en este mundo: la amistad profunda que la unía con Paku.

Aquellos adorados dedos la tomaron con suavidad de la barbilla haciéndola mirar a sus ojos dulces. La diversión había desaparecido del rostro de Paku.

-Izumo, ni Shiemi, ni nadie en este mundo, puede interponerse en nuestra amistad.

-Pero no necesitamos a nadie más, -Izumo retiró con una violencia que lamentó nada más emplear la mano de Paku de su cara. Ella era la única que podía hacerla ser tan sincera. La verdad la convertía en vulnerable. La cercanía hacía caer las barreras que ella levantaba con tanto dolor.

Silencio.

La mirada de Paku se llenó de sentimientos cálidos que herían a la niña perdida que fue Izumo y que siempre trataba de ocultar.

No podía soportarlo.

El aire se esfumaba de sus pulmones. Necesitaba salir del dormitorio.

-Bailemos.

-¿Quéééé?

Paku sonreía como siempre que adivinaba lo que Izumo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar.

-Si solo pudiera pedirle al director que las parejas del baile no fueran mixtas…

Izumo comprendió enseguida lo que Paku quería decir.

Ella dos ser pareja en el baile. Esto supondría que ese angustioso sentimiento que se había adueñado del corazón de Izumo cuando se había enterado que Paku iba a tener a una pareja de baile, jamás hubiera existido. Sería tan feliz si pudiesen compartir un baile bajo la luz de los faroles.

Paku, aún vestida con el yukata que ella le había regalado para su último cumpleaños fue hasta el equipo de música.

Puso la radio y justo estaba sonando "Dancing Queen". Paku no pudo evitar dar un grito de júbilo. Izumo no pudo menos que sonreír. Recuerdos de aquella tarde del verano anterior con ambas haciendo un maratón de Karaoke de Abba.

Paku empezó a canturrear la canción mientras imitaba un baile de los setenta moviendo los brazos, tiró de Izumo hacía ella haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma. Esto hizo saltar las risas de la reticente Izumo que al fin se relajó y empezó a cantar con Paku mientras imitaba sus movimientos.

La magia que solo Paku sabía realizar convirtió mediante un embrujo que el pasado desapareciera y que la esperanza de una vida llena solo de alegría pudiese empezar esa misma noche.

Pero la canción terminó.

La magia se esfumó cuando el locutor informó de la hora. Era muy tarde. Paku no podía hacer esperar a su pareja en el baile real de la Academia.

-Debes vestirte ya –toda la diversión que Izumo se había permitido desapareció y con mirada severa fijó su atención en los libros que la aguardaban encima de la mesita listo para que pasara toda la noche estudiando.

Dio un paso hacia ellos pero Paku la paró. Sus ojos brillaban con toda la ternura que ella le podía proporcionar.

-Mi caballero de la brillante armadura.

Siempre que Paku la llamaba así, la cara de Izumo ardía de sonrojo. A ella le gustaba ser apreciaba como alumna y exorcista pero la admiración que Paku sentía por su valentía, era dulce y abrumador al mismo tiempo.

Esas adoradas manos de esbeltos dedos las cogieron con delicadeza de las mejillas y un beso lleno de amor se posó en su frente.

Izumo la agarró de las muñecas. Quería suplicarle que se quedase con ella, que se fuera al infierno el maldito baile, que arruinara su reputación.

-¡Corre de una maldita vez o nunca llegarás!

-Izumo…

-¡Corre!

Paku dudó e Izumo la empujó hacia la cama donde su vestido de noche reposaba. Las palmas de las manos que aún tenían el calor de las mejillas de Izumo se detuvieron en el aire. Dio un paso de nuevo hacia Izumo pero esta se dio la vuelta bruscamente y con pasos firmes fue hasta aquellos libros que la aguardaban y escondió la cabeza entre sus las hojas entre uno de ellos.

Suerte que así pudiese esconder esa lágrima inoportuna.

Pero el calor que dentro de ella sentía, esa agitación que también Paku notaba dentro de ella, y que ambas sabían su naturaleza, lo que la provocaba. ¿Podría una invocación ayudarlas?

Solo la sinceridad.

Solamente siendo honestas con sus sentimientos.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:**

\- " _Mi caballero de la brillante armadura_ " es un guiño a la preciosa historia "Lillies in the shade" de SuperiorDimwit.


End file.
